


Even when you lose, you win

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Knotting, Pillow Fights, Sleepovers, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a sleepover, Rose engages Jade in a series of physical contests and loses horribly. But winning was never her aim in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even when you lose, you win

“Pillow fight!”

Rose shrieked as the pillow impacted against her head. She wasn’t terribly interested in actually pillow fighting with Jade, although she was the one who suggested it. Really, she was just using it as an excuse to get them both down to their underwear. She was much more interested in looking at Jade’s tanned, muscular body, her huge breasts, her toned abs, her thick thighs… Nonetheless, she did try to get in a few halfhearted swings against Jade to avoid blowing her cover.

Jade, on the other hand, was taking the pillow fight _very_  seriously. She was determined to win, even if Rose was trying to cheat with her cute lacy underwear showing off her smooth, chubby stomach and her wide, curvy hips. Such a dirty trick! Jade growled, her tail wagging furiously as she swung her pillow even harder at the blonde girl across from her. “Okay, okay, I give up!” Rose shouted, laughing as she weathered the onslaught.

“Yes! I win!” Jade triumphantly thrust her pillow into the air. She grinned and looked back at Rose. “Best two out of three?”

”I don’t think so,” Rose replied, dropping her pillow back onto the bed. “I just don’t have your talent for pillow fighting. You clearly outmatch me.”

Jade laughed, grabbing Rose’s hands in her own. “Well, maybe you’ll be better at something else. Like… wrestling!” She suddenly twisted and pushed Rose against the bed, making her shout as her back was pressed against the sheets, her hands pinned around her head by Jade’s own. The dark-haired girl just continued giggling at her.

Rose blushed. “Jade, I’ll give you a hint. You’ve _already_  won at wrestling.”

“Alright! Two for two!” The dog-eared girl twitched excitedly above Rose, tail wagging rapidly behind her. “So what’s my reward?”

“You get to pick.”

Jade looked away for a bit. “Well… how about… a kiss?”

Rose smiled nervously. “How about more than a kiss?”

“Even better!” Jade pushed down and pressed her lips against Rose, thrusting her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, and Rose eagerly received her. She whimpered as her friend ravaged her mouth, loving the feeling of being utterly dominated by her. Rose bucked her hips upward, trying to press against Jade, and the dark-haired girl pulled up and away from her.

“Rose, I don’t know if you knew this, but…” She trailed off, briefly tilting her head downwards, and Rose looked down to see what she was talking about. There was a massive tent in Jade’s black panties, at least twelve inches long, with two smaller, rounder protrusions under it.

The outline was unmistakable, but Rose still had to ask. “Oh, um… is that… a penis?”

Jade nodded bashfully, and with a flash of green light, her panties were gone, exposing her fully erect, fully tanned cock, long and hard and dripping with precum. “Is that a problem?”

Rose licked her lips and looked Jade straight in the eyes. “Only if you don’t stick it in me.”

The dark-haired girl grinned, and with another flash of light, Rose felt her own panties disappear off her hips… and appear in Jade’s mouth. She was equal parts amused and aroused. Jade spit the panties out to the side, then looked down at Rose. “Ready?” Rose nodded, and Jade wiggled her hips, pressing the tip of her dick right against Rose’s dripping slit. She looked the blonde in the eyes, then thrust forward, making Rose groan as her pussy was stretched by Jade’s shaft.

Jade continued to thrust, her large breasts swaying beneath her as she slammed her cock into Rose. The blonde writhed beneath her, loving the feeling of Jade pounding deeper and deeper into her. She wanted to return the favor somehow, to play with Jade’s huge tits or grope at her toned ass or _something_ , but Jade continued to pin her to the bed, and the feeling of powerlessness made her ache beautifully. At last, Jade hilted into Rose, her balls slapping against Rose’s hips as she fed the entirety of her shaft into Rose’s pussy, and the two girls felt their climax fast approaching.

As Jade began to reach her limit, her cock began to swell inside of Rose. She gasped as she felt her pussy being stretched even more, the base of Jade’s member inflating inside of her. Jade was stuck inside of her, and she furiously rutted against her, howling as her orgasm finally came. Her hot, sticky fluids exploded into Rose’s stretched out hole, and the overwhelming sensation of being stretched to her limit made Rose cum as well, her fluids rushing to mingle with Jade’s, but tightly sealed in by the dog-eared girl’s swollen cock.

The two of them panted in post-coital exhaustion, Jade collapsing against Rose, held up only by her breasts pressed against Rose’s own. She bit her lip and looked away. “Sorry… I should’ve warned you about the knot.”

Rose dropped her head back on the bed. “No, it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“I could… teleport out of… you, if that helped,” Jade offered.

“No, please, it’s fine,” Rose quickly replied. Jade’s grip on her had relented, so she reached up and wrapped her arms around her back. “I like being this close to you.”

“Well, okay.” Jade looked away for a second. “So… call this one a draw?”

Rose laughed dryly. “Well, if we’re still wrestling, you’re clearly the victor. You’ve had me pinned for well over three seconds.”

Jade grinned at her. “That’s true! So what’s my reward this time?”

“How does a nap sound?”

“A nap sounds perfect.” Jade rolled to the side, pulling Rose into a hug, then used her space powers to turn off the lights, the two of them getting some much-needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
